


looking in the right direction

by pellinore



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellinore/pseuds/pellinore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kiyama Hiroto first addressed Midorikawa Ryuuji, they were two very shaken people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay and selfindulgent and im sorry. this was originally posted to tumblr like three months ago or something.

When Kiyama Hiroto first met Midorikawa Ryuuji, neither of them knew the other existed.

Gran watched as the promised guest entered the chamber of the Genesis canditates. Alone, with an expression that told nothing, Reize lifted his face to the podium where his leader stood. Gran knew his place, knew his own self. He knew who he had to be at this time.

Gran also knew that Reize did not.

The two boys' gazes caught for only a moment before Reize bowed his head; Gran narrowed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, and began to speak.

"Reize. You are the leader of Gemini Storm, but you still report to me."

Not making a sound, Reize deepened his bow.

"Will you be my faithful subordinate?" 

Gran attempted to keep his voice authoritarian without being overly forceful - he did not favour the dramatic in the same way some others did.

Reize lifted his face once more, and Gran found nothing in his dark eyes.

"Yes, Gran-sama."

\-----------------------------------

When Kiyama Hiroto first addressed Midorikawa Ryuuji, they were two very shaken people.

Hiroto remembered Reize. He remembered the calculating, cruel personality that Reize had been given - the violence with which Reize attempted to achieve his goal - the sheer devotion Reize had had to the Aliea mission.

This boy now, sitting with his hair tied messily back and his arms around his knees, did not seem like the kind of person that could have been the vicious, destructive identity that was Reize.

"Hello, Midorikawa."

Midorikawa's ponytail barely avoided smacking Hiroto in the face as he whipped around to face him, startled.

"Gran-sa-- um. Kiyama...-san?" There was a curious expression on Midorikawa's face, one of confusion and - to Hiroto's shock - fear.

Hiroto smiled as kindly and he could and seated himself next to Midorikawa.

"'Hiroto' is fine by me," he said, attempting to level the ground between them. The abandoned Reize and this fearful boy here - Hiroto suspected that neither were the person that Midorikawa really was. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Midorikawa's head tilted slightly, some of the fear ebbing away, replaced by a strange curiosity. He still refused to meet Hiroto's gaze. "Mm?"

Extending a hand, Hiroto chose his words carefully.

"Will you be my friend?"

Midorikawa finally really looked at him, and Hiroto couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up as he answered.

"Y-Yes, Hiroto!"

\-------------------------------------

When Kiyama Hiroto first kissed Midorikawa Ryuuji, they both didn't quite realise what had happened.

The key code to Hiroto's dorm room was a bit of a joke, and it didn't surprise him in the slightest when he returned from an exam to find Midorikawa curled up on his bed.

Dropping his school satchel by the door, Hiroto didn't think twice before seating himself beside Midorikawa and rubbing his shoulder in circles. The stress of high school was getting to him, finally - Midorikawa's habit of overworking himself applied as much to his studies as it did to anything else, leaving him exhausted.

A pathetic noise escaped from where Midorikawa's face was pressed into Hiroto's quilt. Hiroto couldn't help but smile, just a little, his hand making soothing patterns over his friend's back as Midorikawa loosened and sighed at the touch.

It took a while, but Midorikawa slowly untangled himself from his mess of limbs. Pushing himself up on his hands, Midorikawa suddenly found himself very, very close to Hiroto's face. Their noses brushed from the carelessness of Midorikawa's movement, but neither of them retreated.

"Midorikawa."

Hiroto said his name without thought, and half a second later their lips were pressed together. It was by no means brief - Hiroto brought an arm around Midorikawa's neck and fell back onto his covers, bringing Midorikawa right down with him.

"...sorry," Midorikawa muttered, several minutes later after they'd parted and the shock had worn off. Unexpectedly, Hiroto's reaction was to bark a laugh and link their hands together. Midorikawa knew he turned bright red, his already muddled head swimming in a thought pool of calculus, history and Hiroto.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Midorikawa blinked, smiled, and Hiroto tried to etch the the curve of Midorikawa's eyes into his mind.

"Yes, Hiroto."

\-------------------------------------

When Kira Hiroto first knelt before Midorikawa Ryuuji, he was scared out of his mind.

His own disorganisation had caused the problem in the first place. If he hadn't been panicking for the past month about how he was going to raise this particular question, maybe he would have kept his desk tidy enough that Midorikawa wouldn'tve had to poke through it for his meeting reviews. Maybe he'd have remembered to lock that particular drawer - why did he even put that in there? Idiot. Maybe this, maybe that.

The noise Hiroto made as Midorikawa confusedly lifted the little box out of its hiding place is absolutely undignified, and his glasses skewed as he scrambled to snatch it out of Midorikawa's grasp. The papers Midorikawa had been looking for slid out of the drawer and to the ground with a comically loud thud. 

The damage was done, already, though.

Midorikawa's face changed from confusion to understanding to shock at an agonizingly slow pace as Hiroto panicked. It was two days too early for this! There were so many plans to be made- he couldn't just throw this on- there had to be something romantic- definitely not in this place, really-!!

Hiroto snapped back to reality when Midorikawa smacked him hard on the arm and raised his eyebrows.

Oh, whatever.

He wasn't sure whether it was comforting or terrifying that Midorikawa started grinning as Hiroto dropped to one knee, but he supposed it wouldn't matter as long as he said the same words that had echoed in his mind for years.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji, will you marry me?"

Midorikawa laughed like he'd been _expecting_ this for years, but Hiroto still noticed the tears in his dark, wonderful eyes.

"Yes, Hiroto. Yes!"


End file.
